How Much You Mean to Me
by treehiller23
Summary: As Wade's birthday approaches, Zoe is having trouble proving to those in Bluebell that her feelings are real. Will a homemade cake be what it takes to show her feeling are real?


**A/N:** Thank you all for commenting on my last one shot, and adding me to your subscriptions or favorites. It means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Hart of Dixie, despite my best efforts this week to try and trick Leila Gerstein into giving it to me. Ah well I will just have to settle for manipulating her characters on this platform. P.S. No real cakes were harmed in the making of this one shot.

**Summary: **As Wade's birthday approaches, Zoe is having trouble proving to those in Bluebell that her feelings are real. Will a homemade cake be what it takes to show her feeling are real?

How Much You Mean to Me

Zoe pulled the smoking lump from the oven, trying not to choke. She dropped it on the stove, throwing the oven mitts along with it. It was a disaster, a complete and utter mess. She was a doctor for goodness sakes, and she couldn't even bake a damn cake.

As the front door opened, she heard Lavon's footsteps move frantically towards the kitchen.

"Don't freak out," she said, as he rounded the corner. "It just me trying to make a cake, and failing miserably."

He looked around his kitchen, taking in the mess that seemed to span to every surface. "Um, Zoe. Why does my kitchen look like a combat zone?"

"Because, of stupid Lemon Breeland," Zoe replied, as she began to wipe the counters down. She knew she was being childish, that blaming Lemon was a little over the top, but she couldn't help it. If she hadn't listened to the annoying blonde she wouldn't have cake batter down the front of her new Prada top.

"How is the state of my kitchen the fault of the most OCD person in Alabama?" Lavon asked, setting his papers on the couch, before he walked over.

"Because, apparently if you actually care about someone, you have to bake," She replied, still fuming. "I mean how much value I put in my relationship with Wade shouldn't be correlated to how many times I've made him something, right?"

"I'm so very confused right now," he said taking a seat. "Why are you mad, and why are you baking?"

"I'm mad, because Lemon thinks I don't really care about Wade, because I was going to by him a store bought cake. So I decided to prove her wrong."

"Lemon annoyed you and you decided to take it out on my kitchen?"

She growled at him. "I didn't mean to get stuff everywhere, but I got a phone call while I was mixing, then I added too much making powder and it stated rising too much."

He began to laugh, which only made her more irritated. "It's not funny Lavon. I can't go back to the store and buy a cake for Wade's birthday after I made such a big deal about baking it myself. Okay, with Lemon and the Belle's that would be like admitting defeat."

"I don't see why you're letting them get to you like this," he commented. "I thought Dr. Zoe Hart was above all that nonsense."

"I thought I was too, until I realized why Lemon even said anything to me," she answered.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but why?"

"Because, everyone in this town is just waiting for me to screw things up with Wade." Zoe moved to the stove, and began scooping the charred messes out of the pan.

"That's not true, Z."

"Isn't it? I haven't had the best track record with men since I moved here. It makes since that they all think Wade will be my next failed attempted at something."

He took the pan from her tossing it in the trash. "It's a goner, no sense in trying to save it. You and Wade on the other hand that is something that's worth holding on too. Don't you see how perfect you two are for each other?"

"But what if I screw it up?" she asked, leaning on the counter.

"I have no doubt you'll screw up."

"Thanks Lavon. Good pep talk," she replied sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished. You'll screw up, he'll screw up. The difference is together ya'll work it out. I have no doubt about that."

She pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you. You always know what to say."

"Anytime," he replied. "Besides, Wade hates cake."

"What!"

"You didn't know that?"

"Why would I kill myself on a cake, if I knew he hated them?" She accused, placing her hands on her hips. "See all Lemon's fault."

"What's Lemon's fault?" she heard Wade say as he walked in the back door. "Whohoa, what the hell exploded in here?"

"I'm gonna go do something else where," Lavon said sneaking away.

Zoe looked at the smile on Wade's face, and buried her face in her hands. "I'm pathetic."

He came over standing next to her. "What are you goin' on about?"

"This," she motioned to the state of the kitchen. "All because I listened to Lemon."

He chuckled softly. "About what, the best way to start a war in a man's kitchen?"

"It's not that bad," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I would like to point out that there is what looks to be batter on the ceilin', and it appears to be growin'."

"Fine, I'm a horrible a cook. I can't bake," she threw a wash cloth across the kitchen. "And I didn't even know that you hated cake."

"Well you never asked," he said, nudging her side. "Now what's this about Lemon?"

"She said, that if I really wanted to prove to you how I feel, I'd bake you a damn cake, which clearly didn't go well."

He started to laugh harder, making Zoe smile. "You actually think you need to bake for me to prove you care?"

"No I just," she took a deep breath. "I don't know how to show you how much you mean to me."

"Well I can think of a few ways," he said looking her up and down.

She rolled her eyes. "Can you be serious for a minute?"

He encircled his arms around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. She put her arms around his neck.

"This is how," he whispered. "Being here with me is all the proof I need. I don't need baked goods from you Doc. I just need you."

He placed a kiss on her lips, making her smile more. "Plus those shorts you wear really help."

"Jerk," she pushed him lightly.

"Yea but you love it," he grinned, as he slicked some batter from her neck. "Hmmm, I might have to rethink my position on cake. It is clearly much better than I remember."

"You think so huh?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh I do," he replied, scooping her up in his arms. "Now why don't we get you cleaned up? We'll leave the kitchen for Lavon."

"Awww Hell Naw," the heard the linebacker say from the other room, causing them both to break into a fit of laughter.


End file.
